Lieren A Late Bloomer in April Love
by Kyshin
Summary: ATEMXOC! PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Atem meets a pretty girl from his past and now is having visions of another demented time. He can't tell whether the past is his or hers...
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness won't Leave

**A/n: THIS IS THE PROLOUGE TO "SEEN BUT NOT HEARD" However, you don't have to read this first to understand what happens in "Seen but Not Heard." **

**Summary: Yami has fallen in love with a beautiful and popular girl named Akira, but there is a problem. Akira doesn't love him back. She only wanted him for sex and money. Yami refuses sex and she admits that she never loved him. Leaving Yami very heartbroken he runs home and cries. Finally, he recovers but with his heart still on the mend, will he ever fall in love again? Yami x OC. He meets a mysterious younger girl named Lieren. And instantly, sparks fly, as well as memories…**

**NOPE! I own nothing!**

**Chapter one: The Darkness won't Leave**

Yami had his knees pulled to his chest and he was crying. He looked out the rain streaked windows and sighed heavily. It always seemed to be raining. He never seemed to be happy, not after what had happened.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Yami looked at the door.

Another knock.

"It's unlocked." Yami said sadly as the door slowly opened. Yugi stood in the door way.

"Morning, Yami." He smiled.

Yami smiled back accidentally.

"Hey, I got you to smile!" Yugi came over and hugged the pharaoh. Yami just frowned and pulled away. Yugi sighed.

"Yami…I'm sorry about Akira…"

Yami looked away. Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you like her…" He said quietly. Yami shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "…I loved her…" He gazed up at Yugi with tears growing in his crimson red eyes."…but she hated me! No one loves me!..."

Yugi sighed again and pulled Yami into a warm embrace. "I love you." HE said into Yami's hair. "And someday, some one will be able to return your love."

Yami said nothing. He just buried his face into Yugi's shirt and screamed. The scream was filled with pain and agony. And a feeling of Deep sorrow filled the room…and hung there…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? Gomen for it being soooo short! But, I wasn't sure if any one would like this! So, please READ and REVIEW! I want to know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wounds Don't Heal,They only h

**A/n: Wow! Thanks for reviewing! I shall continue!**

**Chapter 2: Wounds don't Heal, They only Haunt…**

Yami cried himself to sleep again in Yugi's arms. It seemed he was growing more depressed ever since Akira broke up with him. A week had passed and Yami refused to leave the house. He would only leave his room to go to the bathroom and this worried Yugi and Grandpa. Yami barely spoke and refused to eat. He was growing thin and weak because of it.

It all happened 6 months ago….

…._when Yami met the beautiful girl on the street. She had ebony hair to her shoulders and piercing green eyes that could stop time. He bumped into her on the street and she fell. The moment Yami helped her up; he knew he was in love. For those 6 months they did everything together. Yami was happy for once in his life. But, the happiness had t end. Soon, Akira seemed bored with Yami and wanted more. Yami refused…_

"_No." Yami said flatly. "I am not ready." Akira frowned._

"_If you loved me, you'd do it." She said. "But I guess you don't love me, do you?"_

_Yami looked at her. "I love you more than anything in the world, Akira. I thought you knew that…"_

_Akira smiled and took Yami's hand leading him to her bedroom. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She purred playing with the belt on Yami's pants. Yami blushed and pushed her away._

"_No." He said again._

"_But-"_

"_No, please don't make me do this when I don't want too."_

"_Fine!" Akira growled. "I never loved you anyway." Her words were like a slap to Yami's face. He felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to pound and ache. His stomach was in his throat and he feared he would throw up all over if he opened his mouth._

"_It's true." Akira admitted. "I only dated you because you were cute and had money. You were sexy and I needed a new boy toy." She continued. "I mean, I can't blame you for falling in love with me. I am the beauty queen of Domino High. What guy isn't drooling over me?" She laughed bitterly. "But it seems I won't be getting ay sex from you. Do you know how many guys would jump and beg for this opportunity? Grow up! Or else you'll be a virgin all your life!"_

_At this point, Yami snapped. Sadness and anger boiled within him and he ran out of the room. _

"_YOUR NOT THE WOMAN I TOUGHT YOU WERE!" He shouted as he slammed her front door behind him. _

_He screamed as he ran to the game shop, not caring who heard or saw him. Tears were stinging and blurring his vision with each step he took. The tears flowed freely down his pink-tinted cheeks. He opened the door and closed it quickly as he slid to the floor sobbing. _

Yami wiped his nose with the back of his hand. What happened seemed to have occurred just yesterday. The memory only brought more pain to the poor hurt pharaoh. He opened up his world to her and let her in…but she was just playing a game with his heart. She was toying with his emotions, emotions that Yami hadn't shown to anyone but Yugi.

Yami as shy, but he pushed away his timid, awkwardness for her. He felt like such an idiot. She played him for a fool…

And then, a thought came to Yami….

'Maybe I am a fool….'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? Ok, you all kno the drill! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Go with me to anywhere?

**A/n: Ok, I shall continue! But I am only doing this for a FEW people. No one else seems to like it, so….Hell, I will keep my word and keep going with this.**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH:**

**Girl Of Games: You are very sweet! I HATE THIS STORY SO FAR…but I do have a low self esteem...lol! VERY low!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Am I stupid Yugi?"

Yugi stared into the crimson eyes of his friend. "Yami," he sighed. "You need to let go of this."

"Why should I! I love her...Loved her." He corrected himself on the last line. "I showed her the real me! I let her in my heart and she…just wanted to screw me…."

Yugi put a reassuring hand on his darks' shoulder. "Move on. It'll be hard, but it'll be well worth it. I promise. You'll find that special girl someday. And she'll do the same for you as you did for Akira. She'll open her heart and world to you. That's the girl you want. That's the girl you deserve. You don't deserve to be hurt and used anymore, Atem. You need to be loved."

Atem, for the first time in weeks, smiled. It was a genuine smile too. "Thanks Yugi. I needed that pick me up." But his smiled died. "But, what if that girl never comes along?"

"She will. And when she does, " Yugi smiled at Atem. "You'll know it."

"I thought I knew about Akira…" Yami looked away afraid he would cry again. But, strangely, he didn't. Was he getting over her? "I'm going to go for a walk…"

Yugi nodded. "Some fresh air is probably a good idea."

"Yeah." And Yami walked out of the house. He didn't even bother to grab a jacket. Not that it was cold, but Yugi would chastise him on it later. Slowly he began to walk down the sidewalk. He thought he'd walk into town. See a movie or go to the mall. He had his wallet on him. He could do whatever he felt. Problem was, what did he feel? He didn't feel sad and depressed anymore. So, what was this feeling? Was it regret? Jealousy? Maybe anger and hatred? The pharaoh didn't know. So, he just kept on walking. He didn't know where he was walking too, though. Nor did he care. He just wanted to get away from it all. Suddenly, Atem thought he heard singing. There it was again. It was singing. It sounded like it was coming from behind him. It was a girl's voice. A lovely voice. Yami turned on his heels, hoping to see a girl behind him. He didn't. With a sigh, he faced forward again and walked into something…or someone.

"Uhhh…." It was a girl's voice again. "Oww…I-I'm sorry." She spoke. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm so stupid."

Yami looked down at the girl. Had she been the one that was singing? "No. it is my fault. Here." He outstretched his tanned hand. The pretty girl smiled and took it. He looked into her eyes. They were blue, a beautiful blue. Her eyes were huge too. Yami feared he would get lost in them. The girl had long luxurious blonde hair. It was a sandy color of blonde. She looked like an angel. Maybe she was? She certainly could open the gates to heaven with her smile. And her body…Petite, small in size, yet sexy with painted curves. She was thin dressed in a tight, white shirt that showed off her perfect sized breasts. She had chosen a short skirt to flaunt her nice legs. It greedily hugged her small hips. Her skin was soft and ivory.

'Such smooth hands' Yami thought. She was adorable. The girl still smiled at him as she ran her free hand through her hair.

"Huh?" she cocked her head cutely. "M-My bow…" She looked behind her and laughed. "There it is!"

"Here let me." Yami bent down and picked up the black ribbon. He handed it to the girl.

"Thanks." She clipped it back in and looked back at the man she had walked into. "I'm so clumsy sometimes." She stuck out her tongue. "I'm Lieren. I just moved here."

"I'm Atemu, but call me Atem or Yami." Lieren nodded.

"That's Egyptian, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You, silly. You're name. Atem?" She winked. "My name is Egyptian too."

Yami smiled. "Wow. That's cool. I've never met someone with such a beautiful and unique name." The blonde girl blushed.

"Thanks. So how old are you?"

"16 and you?"

Lieren giggled. "14." She paused. "And a half!" Yami laughed too. He hadn't felt so interested with a girl before. Except for Akira and Tea, he really didn't have many girls as friends. This girl seemed so nice. Maybe they could become great friends. That's what both of them hoped anyway.

"So Atem, where are you off too?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know honestly." He said with a shrug. "Anywhere I guess."

"Me too! I was lonely and bored so I decided to walk around and clear my head, you know?" Yami knew exactly what she meant. He could perfectly relate to this girl.

"Want to go anywhere with me?" Yami invited, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes! I'd love nothing more! I don't really know my way around Domino. " She cried excitedly. Yami wondered if she could get any cuter…She already was prettier then Akira. And something about her…something in her eyes shone that she was true.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth About Lieren

**Truth About Lieren…**

"It's getting late." Atem said as he helped Lieren off the Ferris Wheel. It was almost 11:00 and Atem had to fight back a yawn. Lieren hopped down with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess it is, huh?" She yawned cutely. It wasn't a big yawn. It was more of a fatigued sigh. Atem chuckled. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Lieren shrugged but bought the excuse as they continued to walk away from the Ferris Wheel. They passed the many rides with smiles. "I'll bring you back." Atem whispered to her.

"I'd like that." Lieren blushed as she leaned closer to Atem taking in the smell of his sexy cologne. She kissed him on the cheek lightly. Atem's face reddened. "Thanks for tonight. I've never had so much fun." She paused. "Not in a while anyway…"

"N-No problem. I had a lot of fun too. So where do you live? I want to walk you home."

"Ummm…N-No. That isn't necessary. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway…" Lieren stuttered nervously. She looked down at the dirty gum- patched carnival ground. "I'm a big girl now…."

Atem was a bit taken aback. Why was she closed up now? "Please. I want too, Lieren."

Lieren looked back up at him with tear filled eyes. "No! You can't! Ok…You CAN'T!"

Atem frowned as he gently grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Let go of me!"

"No!" Atem wrapped his arms around her. "What are you hiding!"

"I-I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me like everyone else…" Lieren pulled away from Atem and tripped. She fell hard to the floor. "Uh…" She groaned in pain and embarrassment. She fell in a skirt after all. Some perverted men stopped to look at her exposed panties. Lieren grabbed her head and screamed.

Atem knew that scream…

"_**I love you Akira! Why can't you see that!"**_

_**Breath **_

_**Breath….**_

_**Screaming into a tear- soaken pillow….**_

Atem gasped. He had screamed that way. Atem's eyes burned with an angry fire now. His eyebrows furrowed as he pounced one of the men in the jaw. "LAEVE HER ALONE YOU HORNY OLD BATS!"

Lieren tried to stand but fell again. Her ankle throbbed and blood ran down the back of her legs. She let out a shriek as a man behind her lifted up her skirt. Atem was right there though. He kneed the man in the gut. "Go HOME AND WATCH PLAYBOY! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Lieren ran to Atem's arms and sobbed. Atem put his arms around her waist and felt blood mixed with dirt. She had scrapes on her bottom from falling. Her skirt was torn in the back reveling her black lace panties. Atem blushed and wrapped his jacket around her waist.

"I'm so sorry…" Atem whispered to her.

Lieren broke away from the embrace. "sorry! What the hell are you sorry for! You did nothing! This was all my fault…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked away. "She's right…I'm a slut…."

Atemu's eyes widened. "Who said this too you!"

"M-Many people…"

"I want names!" Atem was pissed.

"M-My mother…"

Atem's clenched hands dropped to his sides. His heart panged. Her own mother? Why? This girl was an angel. She deserved so much better. Is this why she didn't want him to walk her home? Because of her mom?

"And this girl. She was beautiful. She had black hair, green eyes. She was in the bathroom…She said to be careful around you. She said you 'brought out the freak in her'."

Atem knew who it was. "Akira." His fists clenched again.

"She was lying right? You didn't…" She stopped and looked at Atem. "He lied to me! He said that you could only have one lover! And that lover was supposed to be me! But…you're tainted already…"

"I didn't do anything with her, Lieren. Who is this 'he'?"

"You're still a virgin?"

Atem's face felt like it was on fire. "Y-Yes…"

Lieren smiled. "Good. He isn't a _complete_ liar then."

Atem cocked his head. He was well lost.

"You don't remember? Here…" She stood on her tiptoes and her lips met his.

Instantly, memories and pictures and voices flooded in Atem's head. "W-What!"

"K-Kyshin…?"

Lieren smiled as she met his virgin lips again. "Hmmm…." She closed her eyes and Atem parted his lips allowing her access to his mouth. Out of breath, both released the kiss. "I missed you my Pharaoh…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Are you peoples confused? Well, don't be! Just Review and I'll make everything all better!**

**lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanx**


	5. Chapter 5: What Do You Need?

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

**What Do You Need?**

"It's been so long." Lieren whispered as Atem stroked her hand lovingly.

"I completely forgot…" Atem yawned. Lieren smirked.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?"

Atem looked into her eyes. "What about you?"

Lieren blushed slightly. "Not on my first date." Atem frowned.

"Not even funny." Lieren winked and he too was laughing. He had forgotten how much he missed this girl. Hell, he had totally forgotten her! When his memories were erased, he lost all traces of his destined lover. She was back now. And that was all that mattered.

"You can stay here."****

Lieren thought for a moment. "What about Yugi and grandpa?"

Atem shrugged and yawned again. He covered his mouth politely. "I'll explain the situation." He kissed Lieren's cheek. He sighed as he stood and out stretched his hand. "C'mon. I'm tired. I'll sleep on the floor. You can have my bed."

"W-What!" Lieren shook her head. "No way! You get the bed. It's your room!"

"Nah. I couldn't make a pretty girl like you sleep on the hard floor." He paused. "Besides, there's no school tomorrow. So, Gramps won't get suspicious of you if you stay in the guest bedroom."

Lieren frowned but nodded. "Ok."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tiptoeing out of the guest bedroom Lieren gently opened Atem's door. There were two boys in the room. Yugi was sound asleep in the bed to the far right the door. Atem was also asleep. He was lightly snoring and Lieren could hear his deep contented breathing.

She smiled in the darkness. He was so cute. Quietly, she approached the sleeping pharaoh's bedside.

"P-Pharaoh…" she whispered. Atem stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and sighed seeing Lieren.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I-I…can't sleep. I don't feel too well…"

Atem frowned with concern. "Where does it hurt?"

Lieren put her hand on her stomach. "My tummy hurts…" Atem pulled back the covers.

"C'mon."

"B-But…." Lieren hesitated. "They'll think that we…."

Atem shook his head. "I don't care. Come here." Lieren closed her eyes as she slowly slipped under the covers. Why was she so unsure? Nothing was going to happen. She blushed. Instantly she felt a warm wave of comfort. It felt so good and relaxing. She smiled as Atem wrapped his strong arms around her. "Where in your stomach?" his deep voice lulled her. Lieren found his hand under the sheets and slid it over her lower abdomen.

"All down here." she said. "It's a weird feeling. not a hurting but…"

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Lieren turned onto her side so her face was only inches away from his. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-Huh….I tried…"

"Oh. " Atem paused to think. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Actually, I feel sorta bloated and full…and…and fat..." Suddenly, Lieren's eyes widened as she felt a warm wet liquid run down her legs. "Uh-Oh!" She bolted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Atem just blinked sleepily. He then got out of bed and followed the young blonde. The bathroom door was closed. Yami knocked lightly.

"What's wrong? Can I come in?"

"N-No…"

"what's going on in there! I need to know that you're ok."

Hesitantly, Lieren turned the doorknob. The door flung open and Lieren's legs were streaked with blood. Atem's jaw dropped.

"W-What! Are-are you! How did!"

"It's ok…I got my period…"

"Huh?"

Lieren blushed. "This is the same way you reacted back then too…" She looked down and saw her blood dripping to the tiled floor.

"Y-Yugi's mom has these things called 'tampons'. Are those what you need?"

Lieren shook her head. "N-No. I can't use those. My mom lost consciousness once because of them."

Atem frowned. "Well, what do we do?"

"Nothing. It's too late. Nothing will be open. I'll just get a quick shower and shove tissues down my underwear."

"Maybe Yugi's mom has something else. " He turned away and walked into the hallway. "I'll look. Stay here."

"Ok…"

Lieren was lying in the bathtub when Atem knocked on the door. "Come in." The pharaoh opened the door and then gasped as he quickly closed his eyes.

"I thought you were decent!" His eyes were still shut.

"That doesn't really matter right now Pharaoh! Now open your eyes!"

"No!"

"Open them!"

"No!"

"Atem…"

"F-Fine…" Slowly…very slowly, Atem uncovered his eyes and saw Lieren in the water. He blushed. She was so beautiful. "Here." He walked closer to the tub. "They're napkins?" He gave a funny face as he read the label.

Lieren nodded and laughed. "Yes. Those are it. They call them pads dear…" Lieren cringed in pain as her stomach cramped. "Can you help me get out?"

Atem's jaw dropped to the floor. "B-But you're…N-Naked!"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, people do tend to take a bath with their clothes off." She sighed sarcastically. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Atem grabbed her smooth hand and with the other he wrapped an arm around her waist. She was too wet for him too get her out that way. So, he slipped his arm under her butt And the other behind her neck. Carefully, he sat her down on the toilet seat. "I'll get you a towel." He handed her a black terry clothe towel and Lieren smiled.

"Thanks." She blushed as she wrapped the clean material around her bare body.

Atem nodded. He was embarrassed as well. He had just seen this girl naked. He had never got that far with Akira. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Did he want too?

"I can take it from here." Lieren whispered picking up the box Atem brought her. "Thanks again."

"Sure Lieren. Anytime." The two smiled lovingly and soon Atem left the room for Lieren to get changed and dressed. Five minutes later she was back under the covers with her one and only pharaoh…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6:A Dream and a Memory or Two

**A Dream and a Memory orTwo…**

_A gag was heard as a girl fell to her knees moaning in pain. Someone ran over to her and sat down next to her. He put his hand out and touched her shoulder._

"_Oh…it hurts" the girl choked out between catching her breath._

"_Just hold on, I'll get you to a healer."_

"_I can't stand the pain"_

"_You have to try"_

"_I don't think I can" the voice groaned._

_Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched her stomach. A knife was lodged in it. Blood had seeped through her thin white dress and was running down her legs. A young man wrapped his arms around her and started to cry._

"_Don't cry Atem…"_

"_I can't h-help it" He hiccupped._

_The girl kissed his lips passionately before erupting into a fit of coughs. A thick red liquid trickled down her chin and with each hack blood spurted from her mouth. She was dying._

" … _Please don't leave me…" _

"_I have no choice…I am truly sorry my pharaoh, but I must g-go"_

_Some one was crying and screaming in dark shadows as he held a young girl with golden hair almost brushing the floor. _

"…_I need you…"_

"_I shall return to you…at another time and place. This I can assure you. I love you Atem…my Atem…"_

_She closed her crystal blue eyes and was gone. Never to awake again._

"_Why! Please come back! I can't wait three thousand years! I need your warmth now…I am weak without you…"_

_With that the man covered in darkness, grabbed the knife and brought it to his right wrist. _

_SLASH!_

_A scream filled the air and then there was nothing…but the silence of the night and the strong smell of blood…_

Atem sat up in bed with tears in his eyes. It was a dream? Someone was holding him…Lieren.

"Are you alright?" He hastily wiped at his eyes.

"F-Fine."

"You don't look fine."

Atem was silent. He didn't like lying to the girl, but he didn't want her to know that he was crying.

Pulling Atem closer, Lieren whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

Atem's eyes widened.

"_It's OK to cry sometimes Atem. Look, if you really don't want the priests or them to know…they don't have too. You have to be more open with me. I am you're lover after all. Go ahead and cry. I won't tell anyone."_

Atem bit his bottom lip. He shifted his body so he was facing Lieren. He didn't look in her eyes though. His stare was downward. Burying his face in her soft chest he cried.

"_Let's be friends forever!" A girl smiled._

"_I like you a lot Lieren…"_

"_I like you too." She giggled. They were just kids. Atem was no older then 14._

_He blushed. "You think…we'll always be together?"_

"_I hope!"_

_The boy grinned at the girl's happiness. "Me too…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this is sooo short. Continue to review and I'll continue to update!**

**THANX GET AT ME!**


	7. Chapter 7:Dirty Little Secrets

**Dirty Little Secrets…Part I**

"_You're so beautiful…I wish I was beautiful…"_

Yami lazily opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of Lieren. It was almost 10 am but she was still asleep so Atem decided to just lay and watch her.

"_Ok, your turn."_

"_Promise you won't tell?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Well… Sometimes…I cut my wrists. No one will find out."_

"_If you keep doing it you'll die! You have to stop."_

"_How! You're all I have to live for…"_

"_Then do it for me. Stop hurting yourself. It won't make anything better."_

"_Oh, come on. Like you never tried suicide. I bet you cut yourself too…"_

Yami jolted slightly at that last memory. Who was talking? Him? Lieren? He rolled onto his side and smiled at the sleeping girl. No way.

"_I heard she's a slut."_

"_Yeah, she sleeps all over Cairo."_

"_I don't know what he sees in that girl. If I had blue eyes would he be all over me too?"_

"_Don't worry. He's probably just playing with her. Besides, I think they're only close friends .She's an ugly ho anyway…" _

"What?" Atem whispered to himself. Were these two girls talking about Lieren?

"_Stop it Elena! I don't love you! Why do you keep trying to make me want you! It will never happen! I hate you!"_

"_No…no you don't." The girl's bottom lip quivered. _

"_Yes. I do. I love Lieren. I HATE YOU!"_

Where were these images coming from? Were they flash backs? Or…something else?

"_I guess it's true…"_

"_What is, Elena?"_

"_He really loves that slut…"She looked down at her flat chest. "She is pretty though…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_She seems so sweet too…"_

"_She must have a secret."_

"_You're so right, Tatiana." Elena smiled. "All we have to do is find out her dirty little secret."_

"Dirty little secret?" Wasn't that a song? Atem blinked and yawned sleepily. That girl…She seemed extremely familiar.

"_I love your green eyes Elena!" _

Green eyes!

"_Hehehe. Thanks Lieren…Say, do you have any secrets?"_

"_Well, I….No."_

"_Oh c'mon. There must be something."_

"_N-No…"_

_**Slash! Slash! Drip Drip Drop…**_

_The girl shifted her weight uncomfortably and covered her wrists quickly._

"_No." Swallow…"I have no secrets…"_

**To Be CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secrets Part II

**A/N: Ok! Let me explain these chapters! **

'_**This format': Thoughts in the person's head.**_

_This format: Flash backs and/or dreams Atem is seeing. Is Lieren seeing them too?..._

**This format: Sound effects or random little thought that Atem is thinking while he sleeps.**

Normal format: What is happening in the present.

**THE CHARACTERS:**

**Elena: A mean and nasty sixteen year old girl who seems to think that she had a relationship with the pharaoh before Lieren came along. She HATES Lieren and now that Atem hates her, she'll do anything to sabotage Lieren and Atem's dream of being happy together. She seems very familiar to Atem. As he slips in and out of the dreams he feels that she is a past life version of Akira!**

**Tatiana: Close friends with Elena, but not as mean. She doesn't necessarily HATE Lieren, but she definitely doesn't like her. She is twelve and the youngest of the girls. Even though she is hurtful to Lieren, part of her pity's and feels bad for the blonde because un-denounced to everyone else, Tatiana has some secrets of her known and not only that, but she knows a lot of Lieren's secrets. **

**Lieren: The beautiful and not-so-innocent-as-everyone-thinks-girl. She has a depressing and heart wrenching past that even Atem knows little about. She'll tell him everything when the time comes, but for now she wants him to love her like no one else ever did…**

**Atem: The poor hero of the story. All the girls want him, yet he only loves Lieren. They have been best friends since they were very young and still Atem doesn't know why Lieren cuts her wrists…**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Dirty Little Secrets…Part II**

When Lieren awoke it was past noon. Atem was softly snoring next to her. She smiled. The sun was coming through the windows and lighting the shadows on her face. 'I must have been tired.' She thought. 'I never sleep this late!' Lieren gently pulled back the covers and kissed Yami on the forehead. He groaned quietly and rolled onto his belly. Lieren giggled.

"Rise and shine, Pharaoh!" She whispered playfully.

"_Rise and shine loser!"_

_**SPLASH!**_

"_Huh!"_

"_Aww! Poor little ho got wet!" _

"_E-Elena!"_

_Tears well up in her eyes and in the back of her throat._

"_What? You gonna cry!"_

_The dress is stained and ruined…_

"_M-My…"_

"_Can't you talk?"_

'**_Why did this have to happen today?'_**

"_I-I…"_

_**Say it!**_

"_I-I-I…"_

_**Say it already!**_

"_I HATE YOU ELENA! ERGG!" She jumped in a fit of blind rage and the others screamed. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_Punches and blows to the other girl's head. _

'_**Breath…I need to breath'**_

_In and out. Her breaths were ragged and shaky. Elena was bloody and crying on the floor. _

"_What the hell is going on in here!" _

"_Atem!" Lieren spun to face him. _

"_What happened…" He looked from Lieren to Elena on the floor. _

"_I-I'm sorry! I lost my control! I-I…"_

"_You tried to kill her!"_

"_No! She…They…"_

_Tatiana was watching from the hall. She stood in front of Lieren now. "She didn't do this! Elena got what she deserved! I saw the whole thing."_

_Atem looked at her and at Lieren. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you baby." He hugs Lieren. _

"_T-The dress…." Lieren starts to cry. _

"_I'll make you a new one I promise. Please don't cry…"_

"Yami! Get up now please. I don't want the others to see me with out you awake."

Lazily, Atem opened his crimson eyes. He smiled when he saw her face but he couldn't get over the dream…

"Lieren?"

"hmm?"

"Do you have any secrets?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secrets Part III

**A/N: Ok! Let me explain these chapters! **

'_**This format': Thoughts in the person's head.**_

_This format: Flash backs and/or dreams Atem is seeing. Is Lieren seeing them too?..._

**This format: Sound effects or random little thought that Atem is thinking while he sleeps.**

Normal format: What is happening in the present.

**THE CHARACTERS:**

**Elena: A mean and nasty sixteen year old girl who seems to think that she had a relationship with the pharaoh before Lieren came along. She HATES Lieren and now that Atem hates her, she'll do anything to sabotage Lieren and Atem's dream of being happy together. She seems very familiar to Atem. As he slips in and out of the dreams he feels that she is a past life version of Akira!**

**Tatiana: Close friends with Elena, but not as mean. She doesn't necessarily HATE Lieren, but she definitely doesn't like her. She is twelve and the youngest of the girls. Even though she is hurtful to Lieren, part of her pity's and feels bad for the blonde because un-denounced to everyone else, Tatiana has some secrets of her known and not only that, but she knows a lot of Lieren's secrets. **

**Lieren: The beautiful and not-so-innocent-as-everyone-thinks-girl. She has a depressing and heart wrenching past that even Atem knows little about. She'll tell him everything when the time comes, but for now she wants him to love her like no one else ever did…**

**Atem: The poor hero of the story. All the girls want him, yet he only loves Lieren. They have been best friends since they were very young and still Atem doesn't know why Lieren cuts her wrists…**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Dirty Little Secrets…Part III**

**Looking back at me**

**I see**

**That I never really got it right…**

"Pancakes or waffles?"

Atem shrugged. He was a little annoyed at this moment. Lieren was the cause. Sure, she did nothing wrong but she did avoid his question. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Fine." She tried had to keep her smile. "I'll make both!"

**I never stopped to think of you…**

Atem growled under his breath.

"Is something wrong pharaoh?"

"No-Yes, Lieren. Something is very wrong."

Lieren ran to him. "What is it! Are you hurt!" She inspected his body. Atem pushed her hands off of his shoulders. "Huh?"

"Do you have any secrets Lieren?"

**I'm always wrapped up in things!**

**I can not win…**

Lieren bit her lip. "W-Why?"

"Do you have any secrets?"

"You weren't lying. You are a virgin." She smiled slightly as tears fell down her cheeks. "Save it Atem. It is a precious thing. So precious to have…and sometimes…precious to give away…" She turned away and walked over to the stove. Turning it off, Lieren ran out of the kitchen and out of the house in tears.

**You are the antidote that got me by**

"Lieren!"

**Something strong, like a drug that got me…**

"Come back!" Atem grabbed his coat and sprinted out the door after her.

**High…High…**

"Where are you Liere-" He skidded to a stop as he found Lieren in the middle of an alley with a pair of scissors in her hands. "NOOOO!" He screamed and slapped them out of her grasp. They flung against a dirty trashcan and landed on the cemented ground.

"Are you nuts!" Lieren didn't look up at him. "Answer me! What were you thinking!"

"I-I…"

"You what!"

"I don't know…"

"God Dammit!" He shook his head and hugged the girl tight in his arms. "I don't want to…" he stopped as tears began to rise. "I-I don't want t-to lose you…" He almost panicked. He was going to cry again.

"It's ok too cry Atem…It's ok to cry…"

"I-I know…" He bit his lip hard. "It's not ok to commit suicide, though."

Lieren's eyes widened. "Yeah…well…Don't act like you never tried it!"

Atem gasped slightly. He let go of her and began to walk away.

"I-I'm sorry!" She ran after him. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Quickly, Atem pulled down his sleeves to cover his wrists. "You didn't. It's just that…You promised you wouldn't tell…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY THAT IT IS SOOOOO SHORT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dirty Little Secrets Part IV

**A/N: Ok! Let me explain these chapters! **

'_**This format': Thoughts in the person's head.**_

_This format: Flash backs and/or dreams Atem is seeing. Is Lieren seeing them too?..._

**This format: Sound effects or random little thought that Atem is thinking while he sleeps.**

Normal format: What is happening in the present.

**THE CHARACTERS:**

**Elena: A mean and nasty sixteen year old girl who seems to think that she had a relationship with the pharaoh before Lieren came along. She HATES Lieren and now that Atem hates her, she'll do anything to sabotage Lieren and Atem's dream of being happy together. She seems very familiar to Atem. As he slips in and out of the dreams he feels that she is a past life version of Akira!**

**Tatiana: Close friends with Elena, but not as mean. She doesn't necessarily HATE Lieren, but she definitely doesn't like her. She is twelve and the youngest of the girls. Even though she is hurtful to Lieren, part of her pity's and feels bad for the blonde because un-denounced to everyone else, Tatiana has some secrets of her known and not only that, but she knows a lot of Lieren's secrets. **

**Lieren: The beautiful and not-so-innocent-as-everyone-thinks-girl. She has a depressing and heart wrenching past that even Atem knows little about. She'll tell him everything when the time comes, but for now she wants him to love her like no one else ever did…**

**Atem: The poor hero of the story. All the girls want him, yet he only loves Lieren. They have been best friends since they were very young and still Atem doesn't know why Lieren cuts her wrists…**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Dirty Little Secrets…Part IV**

"Yugi won't be home for a while. Want to go do something?"

"Like…?"

Yami thought for a moment. "Anything you want. I'm sorry about earlier…" He stared down into his chocolate milk. He was never good at apologizing.

"No! D-Don't apologize! It's my fault. Everything is…"

The two were quiet for a while. "How about bowling? Or shopping?"

"Hmm…" Lieren sipped her drink slowly.

"I owe you…." Yami sighed. "We'll go to the mall. You love shopping. Remember?"

"_Look! Oh! And look over there! It's beautiful!" The blonde fingered the expensive lingerie. Atem smiled at her. _

"_How much?" He asked in Egyptian to the man behind the counter._

_The man smiled and asked him to name a price. _

"_Oh! Thank you Atem! Thank you sooo much!" She flung her arms around his neck _

'_**Now is the perfect time…'**_

Lieren smiled and nodded at the memory. "Yes. I do."

Yami waited. "So…?"

"Yes! We will go shopping!" She stood from the table and sat her glass in the sink. She turned on the faucet.

"What are you doing?" Atem pushed in his chair and watched her from over her shoulder.

"The dishes. I might as well," She smiled at him. "If I'm going to stay here, I better pull my own weight." She picked up her now clean glass and sat it in the dishwashers' bottom rack. Lieren looked back at the table. "Could you hand me your plate and glass please?"

"Sure. But I'm not finished with my drink." He handed her his syrup-sticky plate.

"Then hurry up and down it."

"_If you want to die…this is indeed the fastest way to go."_

"_What is it? It smells nasty!"_

"_It's a lot easier then cutting your wrists. Plus…no one will know about it. There will be no evidence left except you dead in your sleep with a glass of water next to the bed."_

Atem made a sick face and put his arms around his middle. "N-Never mind. I have to go to the bathroom." he ran from the kitchen and into the bathroom. Locking the door he opened the toilet wondering if he was going to be sitting on it or have his head in it. He couldn't feel that anything was coming up, but he didn't know if going to the bathroom was what he needed either. Atem sighed and pulled down his boxers sitting on the seat. It was cold and made the pharaoh shiver. Nothing happened. He pushed. Nothing. He pushed harder. And still nothing.

"Yami! Are you ok in there!"

Lieren….

Atem sighed in relief. She could make everything better. Of course, only if he let her try….

"What's wrong Atem!"

"Nothing…"

"You bastard! I know you're lying! Now let me in! Right now God Dammit!"

"I'm fine Lieren."

"NO you are NOT!" She screamed.

Atem's stomach clenched and pain shot through his rectum. What the hell! The pain was so bad that tears filled his eyes. He desperately stuffed toilet paper in his mouth to suffocate his sobs. "I can't move…" he muttered. "The key…get the key…above the door…"

Lieren grabbed a chair and reached for the key. "Got it!" Hastily she stuck it in the hole and turned the knob. "Atem!"

Yami was still on the toilet. Tears falling to the tiled floor like rain. The room smelled bad… It didn't smell like human waste at all…Lieren cringed and made Atem sit up a little more. The smell was sour and was making Lieren sick. It smelled as if someone had opened their insides into the toilet. Lieren leaned over Atem and looked down into filthy brown and red water……

"_I'm fine. I just have diarrhea. Nothing major…" _

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing Red?

**A/N: Ok! Let me explain these chapters! **

'_**This format': Thoughts in the person's head.**_

_This format: Flash backs and/or dreams Atem is seeing. Is Lieren seeing them too?..._

**This format: Sound effects or random little thought that Atem is thinking while he sleeps.**

Normal format: What is happening in the present.

**THE CHARACTERS:**

**Elena: A mean and nasty sixteen year old girl who seems to think that she had a relationship with the pharaoh before Lieren came along. She HATES Lieren and now that Atem hates her, she'll do anything to sabotage Lieren and Atem's dream of being happy together. She seems very familiar to Atem. As he slips in and out of the dreams he feels that she is a past life version of Akira!**

**Tatiana: Close friends with Elena, but not as mean. She doesn't necessarily HATE Lieren, but she definitely doesn't like her. Her personality has changed over the last couple of chapters. Sorry that she turned out to be nice! She is twelve and the youngest of the girls. Even though she is hurtful to Lieren, part of her pity's and feels bad for the blonde because un-denounced to everyone else, Tatiana has some secrets of her known and not only that, but she knows a lot of Lieren's secrets. **

**Lieren: The beautiful and not-so-innocent-as-everyone-thinks-girl. She has a depressing and heart wrenching past that even Atem knows little about. She'll tell him everything when the time comes, but for now she wants him to love her like no one else ever did…**

**Atem: The poor hero of the story. All the girls want him, yet he only loves Lieren. They have been best friends since they were very young and still Atem doesn't know why Lieren cuts her wrists. Lieren might have a lot of secrets but Atem isn't an open book either…**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Seeing Red?**

Lieren blinked her eyes. Was there blood in the toilet as well? She looked again. It was gone. No blood. Diarrhea…but no blood. She shook her head and sighed. She put her arms around Atem.

"What's wrong with you baby?"

Yami didn't want to look up. He was ashamed. He knew very well that he shouldn't be, but why was he then? Lieren wasn't laughing at him. She was comforting him. "Can I be alone now?" His voice was hushed and whiny. He sounded so young…

"_What's the matter with you, son?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_She told me that it happened again today."_

_His heart pounded. "W-What happened father?"_

_A shake of the head and a frown. "Don't avoid this Atem."_

"_But she promised she wouldn't tell!" _

"_Yes, I know. I made her tell. She is only fearful of your safety son."_

"_I-I am fine."_

"_She didn't make it sound that way. I have already set an appointment. The healer will check you tomorrow."_

"_NO! I Will NOT be humiliated!" _

"_Atem, I don't want you to lie about your pain. I know now why you leave the table at breakfast and dinner…"_

"_Dad!" _

"_Look, it is not humiliating. It is just-"_

"_NO! You listen to ME! I Am NOT GOING TO A FUCKING DOCTOR!" Atem slapped his hands over his mouth. "I-I am sorry father…."_

_**SLAP!**_

"_Oww…"_

"_You will not give me that tone or that language ever again. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Get Lieren and come down for dinner."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_You're eating Atem."_

"_No I am not hungry."_

"_Not eating will only make it worse. Your stomach is empty and you aren't eating right. That's why-"_

"_I said that I am not hungry. Please dad. Don't make me eat…"_

"_I want you to feel better."_

"_Feel better? Making me eat will only…."_

"_Only what?"_

"_I'm going to bed. I can't get the shits that way…"_

_His father paled. "It's that bad?"_

_Atem held his head and ran up the palace steps to his room. Was every one against him? Now he was getting the other feeling...dizziness and a migraine. This was normal, right? He was not sick. He wasn't diseased and he most certainly wasn't going to die…right? Just a few more steps to go and then he could stay locked in his room forever. And then it came; a terrible and indescribable pain. He thought his stomach was on fire and on top of that he was getting severe cramps. His body felt that he was burning up. Did he have a temperature too? 'Almost there…'he thought. 'I can make it…' As his foot touched the last step he felt so tired He couldn't go on. He closed his eyes and fell back…._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Let's play : "GUESS THAT DISEASE (and/or) SICKNESS!"**

**What do you think is wrong with Atem? Bet you can't guess! (probably you all can figure it out, but let me have a moment of smartness, ok?) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIEW! **

**THANX GET AT ME! ONE G!**

**lol I am sooo gangster! **


	12. Chapter 12: Catch Me If I'm Falling

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT GUESSED STOMACH FLU, YOU ARE VERY WRONG! No offense. Good guess, but not what's wrong with Atemu. Rectal pain is very serious (most of the time) and usually is not associated with the flu of any sort. There will be other symptoms. And if you've noticed, migraines and dizzy feelings are also involved in the disease. Diarrhea is the biggest symptom. Second biggest are abdominal pain and gas (hint hint!). So much pain and suffering for our poor little pharaoh. Is it too much for him to bear? (I wish!) lol. **

**THANKS FOR THE GUESSES AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**THE CHARACTERS:**

**Elena: A mean and nasty sixteen year old girl who seems to think that she had a relationship with the pharaoh before Lieren came along. She HATES Lieren and now that Atem hates her, she'll do anything to sabotage Lieren and Atem's dream of being happy together. She seems very familiar to Atem. As he slips in and out of the dreams he feels that she is a past life version of Akira!**

**Tatiana: Close friends with Elena, but not as mean. She doesn't necessarily HATE Lieren, but she definitely doesn't like her. Her personality has changed over the last couple of chapters. Sorry that she turned out to be nice! She is twelve and the youngest of the girls. Even though she is hurtful to Lieren, part of her pity's and feels bad for the blonde because un-denounced to everyone else, Tatiana has some secrets of her known and not only that, but she knows a lot of Lieren's secrets. **

**Lieren: The beautiful and not-so-innocent-as-everyone-thinks-girl. She has a depressing and heart wrenching past that even Atem knows little about. She'll tell him everything when the time comes, but for now she wants him to love her like no one else ever did…**

**Atem: The poor hero of the story. All the girls want him, yet he only loves Lieren. They have been best friends since they were very young and still Atem doesn't know why Lieren cuts her wrists. Lieren might have a lot of secrets but Atem isn't an open book either…**

**Catch Me If I'm Falling…**

"Yami, we are not going to the mall today."

"Why?"

Lieren grit her teeth and tried not to scream at him or smash his head in. "You are sick, Atem. "

"So I have diarrhea…What's the big deal?"

"Do I have to mention that you were crying in there? Or that you were in so much pain that you couldn't move!" Lieren sighed and smiled softly. "Let's get you to bed. Ok?"

Atem rolled his eyes. "Not really…"

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

"It's a little better. Not much." Atem yawned.

"See. You're tired. Why are you so stubborn Atem?"

"I am not tired." he argued. He tried to conceal another yawn and failed miserably. Lieren grinned.

"And what was that?"

"A cough?" Atem smiled. He didn't quit easily.

"Show me a person that coughs like that!" Lieren said with a laugh. "Give it up Atem! You're tired. There's no shame in it either."

Atem shrugged and turned his head away. "I am not tired."

Lieren just laughed and started tickling him. Atem was laughing too. "Stop! Lieren Knock it off!" She didn't though. She kept going until tears were in Atem's eyes and he threatened that he'd shit on her if she kept it up. Of course, she stopped immediately. Atem panted and breathed heavily. "You win. You win. I'm tired. And now, "He smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"Good."

"It's only 2:30 though. " He yawned again. "I feel like I've been up for hours and hours…"

Lieren cocked her head. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Atem shook his head. "Only my stomach."

Lieren nodded. "You want to take something for it?"

"I don't like medication."

"Sometimes you are like a little kid Atem. I swear…"

"I guess I'll take a TUM." Atem closed his eyes sleepily.

"Alright. I'll go get you one. Are they in the bathroom cabinet?"

Atem gave her a slight nod.

"Which bathroom?"

Atem didn't answer. He was asleep. Lieren walked back over to the couch and smiled. Her smile faded into a cute little frown though. Why was Atem trying to deny how serious this was? What else was he feeling? What didn't he want her to know? Was he embarrassed about it? Knowing the Pharaoh, the answer was probably yes. But, why would he be embarrassed to tell Lieren? After all, they had been through everything together. He had to be hiding some pain. Lieren only wished that she knew why. But was she too blame too? She kept her share of secrets. But they weren't that bad were they? Now Lieren felt sick. All the things she never told anyone. Maybe she should let them out…or maybe not. Her secrets were dirtier and darker then Atem's. Weren't they? Plus Atem knew about the dangerous ones, right? He couldn't be that naïve, could he? No. Atem was shy and a little timid, but stupid was not one of his many traits. "I'll tell you one day Atem…" Lieren whispered to no one in particular. "When you open up and tell me what you're really feeling…then so will I."

"_I've got you Atem." The blonde held the unconscious boy in her arms as best as she could. "I'll never let go…I'd die if you did…."_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Sorry for it being short! Hell, all of my chapters are short now. Oh well, I do update pretty quick now. I'll try to keep it up! **

**KEEP GUESSING!**

**Also, Lieren cuts her wrists and has lost something she will never gain again. (dirty little secrets part I)( hint hint!) And Atem is in a lot of pain. It's up to you guys at how much grossness you can all tolerate. I can tolerate it very well. Gross things happen(trust me on this one…) and they happen to basically everyone. Gas…is gross, but happens (except to me because I rarely ever burp…unlike my boy friend…lol). Guys do gross things. Atem is a guy. What do you think? How much grossness can you handle!**

**PLEASE RESPOND AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. I won't make him that gross. Yami could never be gross! He's too sexy and polite to be! It's something about his demeanor. Also, he just never does anything gross on Kids WB. Am I right? I mean Joey burped before so did Tristan and Yugi has said things that make him sound more open then Yami. WHAT'S YAMI'S PRBLEM? Is he too much of a gentle men? I think so. My boy friend is polite but definitely not perfect! Sometimes he disgusts me! **

**WHAY AM I TELLING YOU PEOPLE THIS?**

**PLEASE RESPOND TO THE WHOLE GROSS THING! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	13. Chapter 13: His Wants and Her Refusals

**His Wants and Her Refusal…**

**THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF WHY THE STORY IS RATED M!**

Atem woke up to the sound of his stomach. Was he hungry again? He just ate a little while ago, right? He rolled over and looked at the TV's clock. It read in bold neon green colors: 7:45 p.m. It was no longer afternoon? Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and yawned sleepily as he tried to blink back sleep. He was still tired. Or at least he felt fatigued. The kitchen light was on. Lieren was probably cooking dinner. A pleasant aroma filled Atem's senses. It was a light and airy smell that had a cinnamon touch and a hint of something more…chocolate! Atem knew the fragrance at once. He sat up slowly and started to pull off the fleecy blankets.

"Oh, so you're finally up. Huh, sleepy head?" Lieren found Atem awake on the couch having a hard time with his fleece imprisonment. She giggled. "Here, baby. Let me help." She bent down revealing the cleavage from her breasts. Atem blushed and smiled as he was set free. He looked up thankfully at his savior.

"Thanks." He smiled sheepishly. "What are you cooking?"

Lieren giggled again. "It's true! The way to a man's heart is straight through his stomach!" Atem gave a fake pissed look and then darted after her. The two raced back and forth, up and down and all around the house. After several minutes, Yami flung his arms around Lieren's waist. She squealed giddily. "You got me! You got me!" She cried. Yami picked her up and began walking into the living room. "Where are you taking me, you monster!" She laughed. Atem grinned.

"To my fortress!" He snarled. Lieren giggled even louder.

"Please don't eat me!" She said with false fear. Atem roughly threw her onto the couch. He growled at her and pretended to bite her neck. "Uh…What is it that you want?" She groaned and pleaded. Atem's grin widened as he slowly slid his hands underneath her body.

"I want…I want…I want your booty!" He shouted. Lieren screamed and laughed as Atem felt her bottom.

"That tickles!" she laughed with tears in her eyes. Atem stopped and let out a sigh. Lieren pulled her skirt back down and sat up. He was still on top of her legs. "What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing."

Lieren looked into his eyes and could instantly tell that something was ailing her pharaoh. She sighed too. "Ok…" She smiled again. "I'm making cookies and brownies and my secret recipe sweet rolls!" Instantly, Atem's face seemed to light up. "I know they're your favorites!" Yami nodded.

"Yes. You know me quite well." The two smiled as their lips came close. Atem shifted his position so that he was now directly on top of the girl. Lieren smiled. As they kissed Atem began sliding up Lieren's shirt. She threw her arms back and he continued pulling it off. The piece of clothing fell to the floor. Lieren fingered Atem's belt playfully. She undid it and felt for the zipper. Sliding it down, Atem's black boxers were now visible. They parted from the kiss. Both were panting and smiling and blushing. Lieren hands were still on Atem's thighs, slowly pulling his jeans down his legs. Their lips met again. Atem cupped his hands around her breasts. She moaned and ripped his pants off faster and faster until they too, were on the floor. Atem peeled of his now sweaty shirt and threw it with all the other articles of clothing. Lieren opened her legs. Atem reached for her panties. She blushed as he slid them down her legs. Lieren unbuttoned the fly on Yami's boxers and smiled as their bodies grew closer and closer. And then suddenly, Lieren pushed Atem back and pulled her panties up. Atem, shocked and disappointed buttoned his boxers.

"What?" Atem asked.

Lieren's blush deepened. "What do you mean what!" She looked down. "We both know I'm on my period. Are you crazy or just super horny?"

"Hey! Don't give me that! You wanted it too!"

"Not as much as you!" Lieren said crossing her arms over her naked chest. Atem blushed and looked down at his crotch. She was right. He hadn't been this hard in…well…never, Right? She sighed. "I'm sorry. Not tonight. Not now. Later…I promise you." She stood and re-fastened her bra. She dressed quickly and in silence. Atem did the same….

"_Is something wrong with Lieren?"_

_A shrug. "Don't know. She has been acting weird."_

"_Yes. Don't tell her this, but she seems to be putting on some weight…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	14. Chapter 14: La La Child's Play

**A/n: No, Lieren is NOT playing hard to get. She is…well PMS-ing. It is indeed a hard time… The thing about Lieren is that she is young. She is different and cute and doesn't understand so much. Atem on the other hand knows it all! He is NOT innocent (but he is extremely sexy and manly and proper and polite and broken and….the list goes on and on!). He may be clueless about the whole "woman thing" but he knows a lot about everything else! Lieren knows very little. Yet we all know she is not so innocent. Her innocence fades as this story progresses. As her secrets and his unfold, clues will come together and you'll say: **

"**OMG! I KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" or something like that! (I know because it happens to me all the time!)**

**Any way, Lieren has her issues. Atem has his. It's a lose/lose and a win/win situation here. Both teenagers are broken. Both are scarred forever and both are in love. (Not to mention that both are hormonally active!) Atem wants things… and Lieren wants him to be happy… Since neither will open up nor say what is wrong or what has been locked up inside them, neither will get what they want. See where I'm going with this? ( If "NO." Please ask me in the review!) **

**This story originally was not going to be this complicated. But SURPRISE! It is… The ending, however, will be pleasant and enlightening. (That's a first, huh?) So, sit back and enjoy the drama peoples! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**La La Child Play…**

"I'm sorry for moving so fast, Lieren."

"It's ok."

"No. It isn't. That was very wrong of me…"

"No it wasn't. You're a guy…"

"So?"

"So…It's ok….really."

"It's ok because I'm a guy?"

"No…It's ok because…you have needs."

"What?"

"Well…umm…forget it."

"Why is what I did ok?"

Lieren looked away and sighed. She slipped. How could she have been so stupid? How could she let that out so easily and unaware? "Please…"

"Please? Please what?"

"Please let's forget that tonight …almost happened."

"Almost happened?" Atem thought for a while. "'Almost' as in almost having sex?"

Lieren gave a slight nod.

"Lieren, are you a virgin?"

Lieren gasped slightly and shifted so that she was no longer facing him. Atem's eyes widened. "oh my Ra…You're not? Are you…?"

"_Word is she's a slut…"_

"_Yeah. She sleeps all over Cairo."_

"Lieren, I deserve to know…"

At this point Lieren let go of what had been eating away at her. Tears filled her eyes as she dropped to her knees. "I am a whore!" She cried. Atem's face grew pale. This child…had had sex? How many times? "I-I…I was raped…" She screamed. "I was pulled behind the alley and was touched and felt. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. They had me surrounded. They took off my clothes. Took me away from my home…from my town. I-I couldn't stop them… I felt so weak Atem…" She clung to his pant leg. "They brought me to a club. Told me to dance. If I didn't they would shoot my parents! I-I was so helpless…" Atem cringed. He was a monster. He made this girl spill her darkest moments. He felt ashamed.

"What happened?" He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Well…one night while the man was asleep, I untied myself and found his gun…I shot him through the head…." She cried harder. "I'm a murderer and a ho!"

"No! You are not either! You didn't want to shoot him…you had no choice." Atem looked down at the blonde. "How old were you?"

"T-Twelve!" She punched the ground. "Why did it have to be me! Why not some other girl?..."

Atem put his hands underneath her arms and picked her up easily and gently. She was so small… He held her close. " It's alright now, Lieren. Everything will be ok."

"How will it! I'm a runaway! I should be in an orphanage but no! I had to be stupid and fly to Japan… " She gave a slight smile. "Somehow…I knew you would be here. Waiting for me…" Atem held her closer. "And you were…"

"_Say you'll never leave me!"_

"_Ok. Ok. Let go now!"_

"_Say IT!"_

"_I will never leave you…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15: Property of Depression

**You Know Her?**

_**(Seven Months ago…)**_

_**Are they laughing at me?**_

_**They can't be laughing with me.**_

_**Is this hatred I feel…**_

…_**for real?**_

_She sang quietly, but clearly._

_**I guess I'm at the point**_

_**Of desperateness, **_

_**I can no longer stay here…**_

_**I am…**_

_**Property Of Depression…**_

_She smiled slightly as people clapped all around her. This was her moment and no one else's. Taking in a deep breath, the curtain opened and she jumped up. Her wings glistened. She held her wrists up, which had blood painted on them. Her short skirt was being lifted as her body raised with the sounds of the crowd. Her harness pulled her into the air like the broken angel she was. She sang loudly and banged her head. _

_**Flow through my veins!**_

_**Flow through my eyes!**_

_**Flow through my brain, I've been mesmerized!**_

_**I am all that I am!**_

_**Property of Depression!**_

_**A little girl cries in her room!**_

_**No one cares!**_

_**I'm dying in here!**_

_**Cutting my wrists as fast as I can!**_

_**Property of Depression!**_

_Once more the energy of the crowd rose as tears filled the singer's eyes. Mascara ran with the tears. The cheering grew louder and louder. With one hasted movement, she ripped off the synthetic wings. She fell to her knees and stood with a look of pain and torment. Again, the crowd grew in sounds. _

_**Am I really ugly?**_

_**Is that why they all laugh!**_

_She brought her hands to her throat and wrapped them tight around her neck._

_**But now that I am choking,**_

_**will they all walk past?**_

_She tore off her shirt to reveal a black and red laced bra. She moaned as another girl pretended to trip her and make her fall to the stage's ground. She looked out into the audience and smiled. He was there. He was still watching her._

_**Uncover me! Hell, I am blind!**_

_**Yeah, I'm running out of time…**_

_A clock was shattered behind her. She kicked her leg up to have a rope catch it. It pulled her up by one leg and then ripped. She plummeted back to the stage._

_**I'm FALLING DOWN AGAIN! **_

_Red liquid fell from the stages' ceiling to give the affect of blood. It began to cover her until she slipped and fell backwards and bumped into a mirror which cracked a soon as she turned around and looked in it._

_**I guess I'm at the point**_

_**Of desperateness, **_

_**I can no longer stay here…**_

_**I am…**_

_**Property Of Depression…**_

_**Flow through my veins!**_

_**Flow through my eyes!**_

_**Flow through my brain, I've been mesmerized!**_

_**I am all that I am!**_

_**Property of Depression!**_

_**A little girl cries in her room!**_

_**No one cares!**_

_**I'm dying in here!**_

_**Cutting my wrists as fast as I can!**_

_**Property of Depression!**_

_She looked up at the crowd feeling their excitement. It mixed with hers. She was filled with happiness all of the sudden. Her dream had come true. She had made it! She had made it!_

_**La la la la….**_

_**Hiya hi yo…**_

_**Do you?...No No No…**_

_**I'm in love…**_

_**In love with you…**_

_**But I'm under the water…**_

_**And you are going under too!**_

_**I wish I could change what I am,**_

_**Property of your god dammed depression…**_

_She moaned and smiled as a plastic knife was thrown at her. She picked it up and brought it to her wrists…_

_**Cutting my wrists as fast as I can…**_

_**Property of depression!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_So? How does it feel to be the winner of 'A.M.T.T.'?"_

_She smiled and moved her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Great! I am sooo excited!"_

"_What do you plan to do next? With your career I mean."_

"_Umm…Right now I wanna go to Japan!"_

"_Oh. Will there be any shows there? Are you going to begin touring? Or a CD?"_

"_Ummm…I don't know. This has always been my dream, but…I'll have to ask my daddy!" She giggled as she waved to her dad. _

"_Well Folks," He turned back to the news crew. "You heard it from her. The new hit singer is 'Kitty-Ky'! _**(A/n: Sorry to interrupt Mr. News guy, but the girl's name will change. Her name is not Kitty-Ky. I just don't want to give away to many clues at once…)**_ She is unsure of any more shows after this…"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_Lieren? Where are you?"_

_Silence. "Oh. Hi daddy! I'm just watching the sunset..."_

"_Beautiful, huh?" He hugged his daughter._

"_Yeah…" The girl sighed._

"_Almost as beautiful as you." Her father placed a kiss gently upon her forehead. Lieren smiled and hugged him tightly. _

"_I love you daddy!"_

"_I love you too." He looked back at the setting sun. "Mom would be proud."_

_Lieren's smile faded as she shivered. "No. She wouldn't be proud. She'd be laughing…". _

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	16. Chapter 16: Burping?

'_**This format': Thoughts in the person's head.**_

_This format: Flash backs and/or dreams Atem is seeing. Is Lieren seeing them too?..._

**This format: Sound effects or random little thoughts that Atem is thinking.**

Normal format: What is happening in the present.

**Maybe I Am Sick?**

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry…"

Lieren frowned. "Why not? Do you feel sick?"

Atem shook his head. "No. I'm just not that hungry. That's all." He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Lieren. I'm OK. I promise." He winked at her causing the blonde to giggle.

"Well, you have to eat something."

"Is pizza alright with you then?"

Lieren nodded. "Pizza sounds good. Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Yami said. Lieren sat on his lap and reached for the phone. "Pizza Hut." he told her. She nodded and ordered.

"Someone will deliver it in twenty minutes." She kissed his lips passionately. The pharaoh moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist as their tongues met. He opened his eyes and looked down at Lieren's chest. She was wearing one of Yami's white button blouses. Yami's eyes widened as he saw her nipples through the shirt. He tried so hard to look away. Lieren changed her position and crawled on top of him completely. The chair tipped back and forth until it fell to the ground. Lieren shrieked and Yami groaned as the two collided with the hard kitchen floor. "Whoa…" She whispered shaking her head. With each shake, her breasts jiggled and bobbled. Yami felt a pressure rising and his face turned scarlet. Lieren felt it too pushing up against her thigh. She gasped slightly and quickly stood.

"I'm sorry…." Yami said trying to get his mind and body to think of something other then sex. Lieren tried not to look at the hardening bulge in her Pharaoh's pants.

"This is all my fault." She whispered turning her head. "I never should have come here…"

Yami stood and walked over to her. "No. It's mine…I-I just…You're so…" Lieren looked down to see her breasts popping out of the clothing. She blushed brightly and buttoned it up to the neck collar. "You're so beautiful Lieren…" He took her hand in his. "I love you and…I'm so stupid…."

"No…You're not stupid Atemu. Not at all. You just…you're just…horny…" Their lips met again. "I love you too, Atemu…" She looked into his crimson eyes. "Soon, we'll make love…" A loud knock at the front door brought the two teens out of their thoughts. Yami walked over and answered it, knowing that it was the pizza guy.

"That'll be $15.95."

Yami nodded and dug into his pocket, handing the boy a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Thank you and have a good night." The pizza guy smiled, turned and then left. Yami walked back over to Lieren holding the pizza box in his hands. He sat it down on the kitchen table with a smile.

"Let's eat." He said.

Lieren giggled and nodded. The two ate mostly in silence, with the exception of Lieren's laughter and Atem's impersonations of Tea. **(LOL!!) **After about a half hour,Lieren put down her slice of pizza and sighed. Yami looked at her.

"You OK?"

Lieren nodded. "I'm just really full."

Atem smiled at her. "Yeah. Me too."

"You only had four slices…"

"Only?" Atem raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot, Lieren."

She shook her head. "You usually eat more then that."

"Not really."

"Uh-Huh."

"_No I don't!"_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Yes you do!!!"_

"_Do not!!"_

"_Do too!!"_

_The sound of two children arguing and then laughing about something that they probably will never remember. _

_A burp._

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Hehehehee! You do that a lot..."_

"_I know…I can't help it…"_

_Broken Eye contact._

"_Maybe you should tell him?"_

Atem blinked and Lieren stared at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No…" He said. "I just saw some weird flashback or something…" Suddenly, the Pharaoh burped. "Excuse me…" He covered his mouth and Lieren cocked her head. She then giggled.

"You're too cute, Atemu!"

"_That's the fifth time in ten minutes…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
